Un vampiro enamorado de una wicca
by vampirita soy
Summary: Bella es una gran actriz a sus 17, también modelo y empieza a cantar, pero se muda a Forks con su padre Carlisle, ella no es humana, pero los Cullen tampoco…
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: Crepúsculo no me pertenece yo solo juego con los personajes

Summary: Bella es una gran actriz a sus 17, también modelo y empieza a cantar, pero se muda a Forks con su padre Carlisle, ella no es humana, pero los Cullen tampoco…

Capitulo 1: La entrevista

Estaba camino al estudio de televisión para grabar una entrevista, te estarás preguntando, ¿quién soy yo? Pues yo soy la gran actriz internacional, gran modelo de pasarela y próximamente cantante Isabella Swan empecé a estar en este mundo con 12 años con una película my exitosa pero a quien importa, esa película me llevo al estrellato, a los 13 empecé a desfilar para grandes diseñadores y ahora con 17 voy a entrar al mundo del canto, tengo cabello castaño oscuro, piel extremadamente pálida, ojos color chocolate y alrededor del ires un color azul, raro ¿no?, mi madre Reene se enamoro apenas salir del instituto y en un desliz quedo embarazada de mi, mi padre Carlisle Cullen siempre me llamo ha estado presente pero no físicamente solo loveo por una foto, es el rubio con ojos azules, vive en Forks.

Pero bueno, he aquí yo llegando al estudio de grabación, bajo de la limosina, miles de fans gritan, varios flash me ciegan y mis guarda espaldas me llevan sana y sal va hasta adentro.

Antes de empezar conocí a la que me va a entrevistar Magali, es una chica agradable.

-Hola mi gente ¡hermosa! Hoy estamos aquí para entrevista a la gran actriz Isabella Swan- aplausos- Bella como estas?

-Muy bien, es agradable volver- sonreí con amabilidad

-Si, todavía me acuerdo de la chica de 13 años empezando a desfilar, es sorprendente todo lo que has avanzado

-Si, todavía no puedo creerlo- me estaba empezando a emocionar

-Bella ¿es cierto que estas grabando un disco?

-Si

-Y ¿Cómo surgió todo, quien o que te dio la idea de empezar a cantar?

- Un día estaba en mi casa y me puse a cantar una canción que escribí y una amiga escucho y me dijo que debería cantar

-Y le hiciste caso…

-Si antes de empezar a grabar el disco era un hobbie, cantaba por diversión!

-Y Bella es cierto ¿que te vas a mudar de New York?

-Si me voy a mudar

-Y para que si aquí lo tienes todo?

-Prácticamente si pero busca un lugar tranquilo

-Gracias Bella por concedernos esta entrevista

-De nada Magali…

Y así continuo mi día hasta que llegue a mi casa donde me esperaba mi madre, ella sabía que me iba a Forks para así ella poder viajar con su nuevo marido.

Fui a mi habitación a descansar mañana seria un día muy ajetreado

**1 semana después salió la entrevista y en la casa de los Cullen estaba viendo (narrador pov)**

-Gracias Bella por concedernos esta entrevista

-De nada Magali…

La televisión fue apagada por una chica de cabello negro y corto, bajita, danzo hacia un muchacho de pelo rubio que la recibió con los brazos abiertos y le dio un beso en su frente, fueron corriendo con una velocidad sobre humana hacia el despacho de su creador, tocaron dos veces y entraron.

Carlisle estaba colgando el teléfono y les dijo:

-Mi hija Isabella va a venir a vivir con nosotros …

-Carlisle no será peligroso?- en eso entro una chica con el cabella color caramelo, una radiante sonrisa, camino hacia Carlisle y le dio un suave beso en los labios, se dio la vuelta para mirao a la chica bajita y al chico rubio y les dijo

-Alice y Jasper, confiamos en ustedes y en los otros no le va a pasar nada estará bien aquí

-Lo vi, no va a pasar nada en su venida hacia aquí..

Otra locura mia! Voy a tratar de actualizar dos veces por semana! Se que va a ser un gran fic!

Y por fa dejen rewiew! Su opinión es importante


	2. Chapter 2

_**Crepúsculo no me pertenece, yo solo juego con los personajes**_

**A ver, primero vamos a aclarar una cosa! xD y responder algún review:**

**Perl rose swan: no, Bella no es una hibrida, este capítulo te lo va a explicar**

**Miriam 1992: una wicca es en síntesis ser una bruja, esa tipo que hace conjuros, pociones y esas cosas xD**

**...0.0.0.**

Capitulo 2: Reviviendo el pasado.

Estaba en mi habitación terminando de preparar mi maleta, hoy iría a Forks, a vivir con mi padre, para prepara mi disco, necesito una nueva fuente de inspiración ya que solo dos canciones había preparado, escuche que tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante

-Hija esta lista?- suspire

-Renee ya bajo- la odio tanto…

-Ojala un día puedas perdonarme- rodé los ojos

-Lo dudo mucho- un sollozo y un portazo

_Flash back_

Estaba jugando con mis muñecas, con 11 años, mi madre entra a mi pieza y me dice que tengo visita, estaba muy emocionada porque me dijo que era mi padre, bajo y encuentro a un señor moreno, lo miro confundida y me dice unas palabras raras.

-Serás famosa, y gracias a eso nos unirás a todos- me asuste y empecé a llorar.

Cuando cumplí 12 se cumplió lo que dijo, era mundialmente famosa, aunque me gustaba un poco estaba asustada, ese mismo día me dijo que yo era una wicca, en síntesis una bruja, un ser incapaz de amar, me dijo que cuando cumpla 18 moriría.

Me resigne, acepte mi ``destino´´, pero sabía que solo esto sería roto por un amor inmortal, por un vampiro que me convierta antes de los 18, pero eso no sucederá.

_Fin flash back_

Como odiaba lo que me hizo, yo solo quería una vida normal pero porque a mí?, pero hace poco Renee me conto que mi padre Carlisle hizo una nueva familia, me senté a averiguar con mis poderes y descubrí que era vampiro, tome la decisión de irme con él para contarle lo que me pasaba y que él me transforme, pero para que no sospeche nada le contaría un día de mi cumpleaños numero 18 .

Tocaron la puerta: Apúrate Isabella- salió detrás de esa

Mire por última vez mi habitación me acerque por última vez a mi espejo de cuerpo entero mire mi reflejo y dije:

-Que se preparen esos vampiros que conocerán a Isabella Swan a una wicca- y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en mi rostro y mis ojos se volvieron rojos…

...

Actualize! Es un pequeño regalito! Esta es mi última semana de vacaciones, y despues el cole D= y voy a empezar a actualizar mas despacio…

Chicas me voy a crear una página en facebook, que les parece? Así ahí digo cuando actualizo y le hago un guardarropa de Bella, avísenme si quieren así creo, pero sino, no hay problema!


	3. Reencuentro

_**Crepúsculo no me pertenece, yo solo juego con los personajes**_

**Quiero agradecer a todas las que dejaron un review: namix, .Cullen, kotamae, perl rose swan, ADEC, Miriam 1992 y a las que dejaron anónimo les animo a que escriban su nombre! xD**

**.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.**

Capitulo 3: Reencuentro

Llegue al aeropuerto de Port Angels donde supuestamente mi padre me recogería, fui a buscar mi maleta, salí a donde me esperarían, con mi poder de rastreo los busque y los encontré entrando al aeropuerto, me estaban buscan, no me reconocían ya que llevaba una peluca pelirroja para que nadie me reconociera.

Me acerque a ellos y pude reconocer a mi padre Carlisle, aunque lo notaba diferente, estaba más pálido, podría jurar que en la foto que tenia de él sus ojos eran azules, pero ahora eran dorados, _no eran que los vampiros sus ojos tienen que ser rojos?_, iba tomado de la mano con una señorita de cabello color caramelo, piel igual de pálida, ojos igualmente dorados y un cuerpo escultural, vinieron ellos dos, sus ``hijos´´ no estaban con ellos, según lo que pude averiguar con mis poderes tienen 5 hijos, 3 varones y dos chicas.

-Sr Cullen?- le pregunte

-Sí, usted es?- rodé los ojos y alargué mi brazo hacia la peluca solo la quite para que puedan ver mi flequillo castaño oscuro

-oh por Dios! Bella, no me lo puedo creer- se acerco para abrazarme, le correspondí el abrazo, de pronto se me ocurrió una idea maligna.

-Shhhhh que me pueden reconocer- le sonreí, escuche un carraspeo, me soltó

-Te presento a mi esposa Esme- de repente hice un puchero e hice como si fuera que iba a empezar a llorar

-No me dijiste que hiciste una nueva familia, a caso ya no me quieres- y empecé a sollozar

-Carlisle…- escuche que dijo Esme y empecé a sollozar más fuerte

-Hija, no te dije nada para no agobiarte- me abrazo-no quería que te preocupes y hacer más difícil tu viaje hacia aquí- y aquí venia lo mejor

-Pero siento que me cambiaste- debí ganar un Oscar por esto, puso sus dos manos en mis mejillas, sentí que estaba muy frio, me miro a los ojos y me dijo:

-Escúchame bien Bella, yo jamás te cambiaria, eres mi sangre- que ironía sabiendo que no tiene sangre

Esme solo miraba, no decía nada, solo miraba duro a Carlisle, me acerque a ella y le dije

-Lo siento, es muy duro para mi enterarme esto de repente- já si supiera

-No importa Bella, te puedo llamar Bella ¿cierto?

-Sí, claro que puede

-Por qué no nos vamos retirando? Bella debes de estar cansada

-Sí, demasiadas emociones fuertes para mí en un día

Deje que Carl…, upps supuestamente ya tendría que empezar a llamarlo padre, llevo mi maleta salimos del aeropuerto, pude ver como unos paparazis me estaban buscando, llegamos hasta un mercedes benz negro con los vidrios blindados, me subí en la parte de atrás y ellos adelante, arranco y partimos, fui cerrando los ojos y yendo a los brazos de Morfeo…

**Casa de los Cullen antes de ir a buscar a Bella (Carlisle pov)**

-No se debe de enterar, deben de guardar muy bien las apariencias

-Carlisle no te defraudaremos- dijo Alice

-Cuenta con nosotros- ese era Edward

-Hare que mi nueva hermanita pase muy bien y que ningún paparazi se le acerque, creo que le voy a preguntar si quiere que sea su guarda espaldas personal- escuchamos una golpe y luego vi a un Emmett sobándose la cabeza

-Cariño confía más en los chicos- y luego me dio un tierno beso en los labios

-Vamos, que su vuelo estará por llegar

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

**Chicas aquí otro capi más! ** **Que les pareció el reencuentro, y lo que hizo Bella para tratar de romper el lazo de Carlisle y Esme **

**Chicas aquí les dejo el link de la página de facebook: http:/ www. #! /pages /Vampirita-soy /193244764037131**


End file.
